New Beginings
by rupert grint is mine
Summary: SPOILER! Ron and Hermione begin their lives together as husband and wife. It's a mushy gooshy epilogue to HP7.
1. Hermione's Wedding

Five years after the fall of Voldermort.

"Don't worry!" said Ginny. "you look so beautiful Hermione!" Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long silk, white dress. Her hair was up into pearls and a small pear necklace was dangling over her collar bone. She could barely breathe.

"I think its too tight!" said Hermione trying to squeeze her boobs into her dress better.

"Well that is your fault for eating all those Chocolate frogs last night." replied Parvati.

"Look, I'm just a little nervous." Hermione said sternly.

"How do you think I felt?" asked Ginny. "I was scared to death to get married. Even if it was to Harry."

Hermione hugged Ginny and didn't want to let go.

"Come on girls!" said Mrs. Weasley. "It's time to go!" she scooted the bridesmaids out into the formation. All walking down the line with the groomsmen in tow. "Aw! Would you look at little Teddy." said Mrs. Weasley almost crying. "It's too bad he will never know his parents. Harry couldn't be a better godfather.

"Hermione, I want you to know something. I am so happy that you are going to be my daughter. I couldn't ask for a better one and Ronald, oh how he loves you. You both- oh, oh! Go go! it's the march." Mrs. Weasley embraced Hermione once more and kissed her cheek. Hermione could feel her mother-in-laws tears on her cheek. Her own began to streem down her face.

As Hermione walked down the aisle everyone she could have ever imagined was there. There was George and his Wife Yvonne and little Fred, his two year old son. Her mother and father were there, her father walking her closer to her love. The whole Weasley clan was there. Ginny looked so beautiful, as her pregnancy made her glow. Harry was standing beside Ron, his scar covered by his, semi-neat hair. Even Kretcher, who had always hated Mud-bloods was there sitting beside Hagrid, who was sitting on a bench and blowing his nose with a table-cloth size handkerchief. She reached the alter. Her father let her go and she stood facing her love.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to honor these to people in holy matrimony…" it was a short ceremony. Hermione and Ron whispered loving things from across one another.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfull wedded wife, in sickness and health, for better or worse till death do you part.

"I do." a tear fell down Ron's cheek.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take this Ronald Weasley to be your lawfull wedded husband in sickness and health, for better or worse, rich or for poor, till death do you part.

"I do." said Hermione, brushing away Ron's tear."

"I know pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride" Ron brushed Hermione's face and kissed her. There were cheers from all over.

"May I announce Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" birds flew into the air and fire works shot off. Ron kissed his bride again.

As they were escorted to the Reception Ginny and Harry had caught up with them, along side was Teddy.

"Oh Teddy you were the best ring bearer I could have asked for." Hermione spoke, kissing the top of Teddy's head. The little boy blushed and his hair turned a pink color.

"So? How exciting!" said Ron to Harry and Ginny. Ginny touched her stomach and kissed Harry.

"We are going to name him James if it's a boy. Lily if a girl" said Harry. "Little Fred looks just like his father." said Harry.

"Can you believe we are all Family? All of us?" said Hermione.

"it's the best thing that has ever happened to me." said Harry. " Just imagine, one day years from now, we will be sending our kids to Hogwarts where they will learn how to be just like us."

"I wonder who the head master will be." said Ron

"Probably Neville" said Ginny

"Luna." said Hermione

"Yes, so our children can learn about the Crumple-horned Snorkack." All four of them burst into laughter. Even Teddy, who was laughing just for the sake of laughing.

"So, when do we get to see this new house of yours?" asked Ron

"When its done being built. It's right next to mum and dad's." said Harry

"Then it is in Goddricks Hollow." Hermione interjected.

"Yes, but for now we are living in an added floor at the Dursleys. They have changed since Dudleys outburst when I turned seventeen. Well Uncle Vernon is still afraid I will blow him to bits but he wont dare tell me anything now that I'm an adult and Dudley is okay with me." Said Harry.

"When do you start at St. Mungo's?" asked Ginny

"When the Honeymoon is over." said Hermione. "I am working with all the permanent victims of Voldermort. Like Neville's parents. Although, they looked so happy to see him and his baby girl. She has Luna's eyes."

you like? please review!!!!!!


	2. James Sirius Potter

Ch2.

"Oh Ginny!" said Hermione as she held the bundled baby in her lap. "He is so beautiful, he has your eyes and his fathers hair."

"I know, barely an hour old and the messiest black hair I have ever seen." said Ginny her eyes glowing with pride. Ron was sitting next to Hermione wiggling his finger in the baby's face. His squished little face was absolutely adorable. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful baby.

"James Sirius Potter." said Ginny. "Isn't it a beautiful name?"

"and just in time, the house was just finished." said Harry taking the baby from Hermione and staring lovingly into James's eyes.

"So when are we going to see little Weasleys? Little James will need a playmate. The right hand man to aid him in all sorts of trouble at Hogwarts." asked Ginny.

"Not yet." said Ron. "Maybe little Kendra could be James's playmate."

"Neville and Luna's daughter?" Harry said cooing little James. "She is already one."

"One year isn't a big difference." said Ginny.

"I love you." said Harry kissing his wife. Ginny sat up from her bed in the maternity ward of St. Mungos and kissed him back.

"Actually, I have something to admit." said Hermione. Ron looked at her with wide eyes.

"I Haven't had my, well you know, in about two months." Hermione blushed, just mentioning her period was a painfuly embarrassing thing to talk about.

"You mean-"

"Yes." interjected Hermione "Ron, We're pregnant." Ron almost fainted. It had only been six months since their wedding.

"A baby? Already? I was hoping for a baby in maybe a year or so-" he could see Hermione's face falling. "Oh 'Mione!" he kissed his wife with full force. "I'm gonna be a dad? Wait till mum hears this. A dad! Harry, a dad! ME!!!!"

"Yes Ron, we get the point."

"We have to name himHugo."said Ron

"Hugo? and who says it's going to be a him, it could be a her. I think we should think about names later, but definitely Rose if it's a girl." said Hermione. Ron put his hand against her stomach.

"a dad." he whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

I know it's short, but i didnt want to over do it...all the baby names (except Kendra...i made that one up) are all the names that JK Rowling made in her epilogue.


	3. Baby New Years

Ch. 3

Weeks passed and Hermione not only began to feel the baby she began to feel sick. Her first trimester and almost all through her second she was a barfing machine.

"Oh Ginny, its horrible. My breasts ache, my stomach hurts, my ankles are swollen and I find myself wanting to eat pickles and Chocolate frogs all the time. I look and feel like a blimp!"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's words.

"No one said it was a walk in the park. Remember when we used to go to Diagon alley while I was pregnant, or to the ministry together to see our husbands? I couldn't stand up for more than half an hour at a time." Ginny gave a supportive hug as little James gave a coo and continued to suck on his bottle.

"Look at him Hermione, Only three months old. All of this pain right now will be completely forgotten when you look into your baby's face for the first time. When do you find out what it is?"

"In a month. I'm not sure if I want to know really. Ron isn't too sure about having an ultrasound. I told him its fine. It just a muggle contraption that tells us what the baby is."

"I can't wait till you have your baby Hermione. Our children will grow up together, And after a few years Teddy will have someone to play with. You know we are planning on him moving in with us once little James is a few years older. It would take the stress off of Mrs. Tonks. Although, she does enjoy the company of her grandson. I cant imagine losing my husband and my daughter and son-in-law. I would probably en up at St. Mungos." Ginny waved her wand and tea appeared before both of them.

"By the way, when are you going to go on Maternity leave at St. Mungos?" Hermione sipped her tea and answered.

"Not for another three months. Oh Ginny I must be getting home, Ron expects dinner in an hour and I promised him a special dinner tonight." Hermione got up from the couch and hugged and kissed Ginny and James goodbye before apparating to her own home.

XOXOXOXOXO

One month later

XOXOXOXOXO

"A GIRL!" screamed Ron as he ran down the hallway of a muggle hospital. "I'm having a girl!" Hermione could here him yipping and clapping and jumping kilometers away.

"Your husband is very excited." said the doctor.

"I know-" Hermione smiled and sighed. "A girl, a beautiful girl."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes, we decided on Rose, Rose Weasley."

"No middle name?"

"No, It just didn't suit." Ron came jumping back into the room t help Hermione up and out of the hospital before apparating to the Burrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Two months later

The burrow; Christmas

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The whole family had gathered this Christmas. With the family expanding there was absolutely no room. An enlarging spell had to be cast to get the table long enough for the family to fit. Bill and Fleur were there along with Charlie, Percy, George and his wife Yvonne and their son Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Most of the little ones were running around. Neville and Luna also stopped in with little Kendra. James was now crawling and as fussy as ever, Even Rose seemed fussy inside her mommys tummy.

"Feel it kick." she told Teddy. Teddy timidly put his little hand over Hermione's belly and quickly removed it once he felt the disturbing kick of her stomach.

"What's in there?" he asked

"Well a baby of course." said Ron ruffling Teddy's brown hair.

"Oh how great it is to see everyone here!" said Mrs. Weasley as she distributed food. "I cant believe we were able to stretch this table so far!" she said. As the snow began to fall and the eggnog was being emptied it was time to open presents. Teddy was the first to run towards the tree, looking for presents with his name on it.

"Gimmie Gimmie!" he said impatiently to Harry. There were the all so obvious Weasley sweaters being distributed to every Weasley member. Even two small one, a blue one for James and a pink one for Rose. Hermione almost cried when she opened the gift to see the little pink sweater with the golden 'W'. She hugged her mother-in-law with all her force and said thank you.

As the Christmas holiday went on, the family began disbursing from whence it came. It wasn't until the day of New Years eve that it was just the five-some who remained. Ginny was feeding James and Harry and Ron were talking in the corner by the fire. Hermione was observing,

'Sometimes' she though 'I just don't have the strength.' she rubbed her belly and closed her eyes. Mrs. Weasley had brought them all hot chocolate and Hermione gladly accepted hers. After a few sips she set it down and grabbed her head.

"ow!" she said. Everyone looked up.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron getting up.

"no, no I'm fine, just a headache." She resumed her position of sitting on the couch and sipping her chocolate when it happened again. Only this time her whole lower body began to ache and quiver.

"Ow!" she said doubling over in pain.

"Hermione?" said Ron

"It's time!" said Hermione clutching her stomach.

"What are we going to do?" said Ron panicking.

"We are going to take her to St. Mungos, Ron." said Ginny getting up "Harry, grab James and Ron hold Hermione up!" Ginny grabbed Hermione in one hand and Harry in the other. Mr and Mrs. Weasley heard commotion and went downstairs.

"Is everything okay-" Mrs. Weasley stopped in her tracks "Oh my-" her eyes began to well up in tears "My baby!" She quickly came back to her senses and joined the group. With all the family holding hands they apparated as a group to the Maternity ward of St. Mungos.


	4. Fatherhood

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ch. 4

The Seven arrived at St. Mungos to absolute quiet. It was only three hours till midnight and most of the nurses were at home celebrating.

"Ron, find Hermione a chair, I'm going to find a nurse." said Ginny. James began to cry and Ginny stopped. She had forgotten how hungry James was. Mrs. Weasley stopped Ginny and went herself to find Hermione a nurse.

Less than five minutes later there were two nurses walking side by side with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello miss, we are taking you to your room. Here, sit down." said the eldest nurse. A streak of fine grey hair mixed with a light brown was caught up in a bun, obviously disheveled. The nurses were probably having their own celebration. The rushed Hermione to her room, Ron tried to come in but the two nurses pushed him out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, if you want to come we are going to have to cleanse you." said the youngest witch, her wand ready.

"Cleanse me? For what?"

"The baby of course. What if you have a cold you don't know about, now…."

A burst of blue and silver light circled Ron. He had felt better than he had in years.

"Ah, there you go, now come in come in, we don't have all year, this baby wants out!" pulled Ron into the delivery room Harry, Mr. Weasley and James were left to sit in uncomfortable chairs.

"Ah, babies. It always gets to women. Especially mine. Thank goodness we cant have anymore." said Mr. Weasley yawning and stretching his arms. James, after a good feeding, was already sleeping angelically in his baby seat. Harry was rocking it with his toes. They had left in such a commotion he had forgotten all about wearing any shoes. He felt a bit odd being in a building, especially a hospital, without shoes.

Two hours later Ron was taken out of the room. His face white as a ghosts.

"She screamed at me. S-ss-she said horrible things Harry." Ron found his way to a seat and stared into the door.

"Don't worry, so did Ginny. Come on lets take a walk. I need to move my legs before James wakes up.

"I will stay behind." said Mr. Weasley. "I'll get you when it comes if you aren't back in time." the two boys nodded and walked on. Harry knew James was in good hands with Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, I don't know if I'm going to be a good father." said Ron finally taking the concern off his back. "I mean what if I become the career father who doesn't-" he paused "who doesn't see their kid except on Christmas or something. Or what if she hates me?" Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Ron, I'm scared too." Harry said trying to comfort Ron. "I mean James is just a baby, I know where he is, what he is doing and even when he poops. But in ten years when he gets his letter to Hogwarts, I don't know what I'm going to do. Only seeing my son once a year. I mean -and I don't know how to be a father. I never had one and Vernon never was the 'fatherly figure' in my life. We just have to go with it. It'll be fine. We will have each other and our wives will probably fix most of the things we mess up."

Ron nodded. "Come on, lets get back." The men turned around and began to walk towards the door again. It wasn't even another ten minutes that Mrs. Weasley came out of the room.

"Oh Ronald come in here! Come on!" she grabbed his hand and thrust him back into the room. Ginny left the room to sit next to Harry. She kissed him lightly and held him close to her.

There was a faint countdown from somewhere in the hospital.

Ten…..

"AUGH!!!!" screamed Hermione

"Come on girl give it one more push!"

Nine…..

"I Can't!"

"Come on a little more!"

Eight…..

"Ron, stop standing there like a dolt and hold her hand."

Seven…..

"I can see the head. Almost there girl!"

Six…….

Hermione clutched Ron's shirt and pulled on it, unknowingly.

Five…….

Four…….

Three……

"AUGH!!!! GET IT OUT OF ME!!!!!"

Two……..

"Almost there, almost there, come on….yes!"

One….

"It's a lovely baby girl!"

Zero…..Happy New years!

Hermione relaxed herself on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. She had been so exhausted from the delivery she couldn't stay awake any longer.

The midwife nurse cleaned the baby and bundled it before giving it to Ron. He held the little smushy faced child in his arms and began to cry. A little puff of bright red hair was on the top of her little head.

"Rose."


	5. Want to go home

TO MY READERS: I know, I screwed up the alignment with Harry and Ron's kids, so please bear with me……I didn't mean too.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ch. 5

Hermione woke up in a bright, white room. The soft sun was shining through the open window, a soft breeze blowing the soft white curtains in the room. At first she had forgotten all about having the baby, until she heard a little whimper to her side. There was Ron, holding Rose in his hands, fast asleep. She thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Her two loves nuzzled together. She sat up in the bed and reached to touch him. Ron woke with a start and snore. When he saw Hermione's gentle eyes he wanted to kiss her, but instead he got up and gave little Rose to her mother. Almost immediately Hermione began to weep.

"She is so beautiful!" she said her eyes brimming with tears. Ron sat on the side of her bed and ran his hands through Hermione's soft, sweat soaked brown hair and kissed her forehead. "Are they still here?"

Asked Hermione looking at Ron. He nodded his head.

"They are walking around. James was getting uneasy.

"What time is it?"

"Its seven in the morning. You've been asleep. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Hermione put her hand on Ron's cheek and dropped her attention back to her baby.

"She has the Weasley hair." said Hermione smiling. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Hopefully she has the Granger mind." said Ron. "If we have a girl as dumb as I was we are going to be in BIG trouble." Hermione laughed

"you weren't stupid, just….not as gifted as me." Ron smiled and stood up. You want to go home?"

"Can I? Hermione started to feed her baby.

"The nurse said you could as soon as she checks you out."

"Then bring her in. I want to go home. Our home." Ron nodded his head and walked out of the room to find the nurse. Hermione was left alone with her new baby. She had never felt so in love with anything before in her life. She now knew how Lily, Harry's mother, must have felt for her little baby. Or her own mother. Her own mother- she wasn't there. She was going to have to arrange a day where her parents could see Rose.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Hermione. Ginny walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She stood on her knees on the floor, elbows resting on the mattress.

"What did I tell you, the second you see them, all the pain was worth it." Ginny stroked the baby's head. "I see she has the Weasley gene. James got his fathers unruly hair. We are thinking of another one. Someone for James in a few years. Harry more so than me. He absolutely loves fatherhood."

"Oh Ginny! If I had known that I would make something as beautiful as this I wouldn't have waited six years to have her." Ginny laughed.

"I cant wait to see the nursery Hermione!"

"It's so adorable, its yellow. I cant stand the typical pink for a girl nursery. Yellows and greens. I hand painted little scenes on the walls.

There was another knock on the door and the nurse had walked in.

"Ah, You must feel much better Mrs. Weasley." said the nurse. "Mrs. Potter could you excuse us." Ginny nodded and walked out of the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A few moments later

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"All right Mrs. Weasley you are all set to go home. You are a lucky one. A new years baby." Hermione nodded and was sat in a wheel chair. It hurt to walk still. They all apparated back to their separate homes. Ron and Hermione loved them all but wanted their own time with themselves and little Rose.


	6. Midnight lovin'

TO MY READERS: it gets semi-steamy towads the end. nothing too bad though...Don't worry, its not smut. But I do love to occasionally write smut...but not in this story...'darn'

XOXOXOXOXO

Ch. 6

"Kitty!" said little James toddling towards an elderly Crookshanks. The cat seemed to look up at his masters with pleading eyes, but to no avail he was rolled on and over by the baby boy. Fully annoyed the cat sat there and growled lowly letting the boy play and flick and roll over him. Soon Rose crawled over to the boy. She was a full year now. Her big blue eyes sparkled and her laugh was more infectious than any wizard cold. Her hair was up in little pigtails, little curly wisps on either side of her head. She was buttoned up in a little, leg-less and short-sleeved, pink a green onesie. Her pink frilly socks were falling off her feet.

Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen sipping coffee and talking to one another. "Well, we are trying but nothing is happening." said Ginny holding her coffee in both hands. "We absolutely love James but we want him to have a brother or sister. Mrs. Tonks wants Teddy, she is so lonely I couldn't bear to ask him to stay."

Hermione gave her a comforting pat on her arm.

"Maybe it's not meant to happen. Have you tried in-vitro?" Ginny looked at her quizzically "It's a muggle thing. If you cant have a baby they take your egg and his sperm and they mix it, put it back in you and bam…baby, well most of the time baby." Ginny shivered.

"I don't think I want to try something like that. It's unnatural." Hermione agreed and sipped her coffee.

"Well, just keep trying. Ron and I are going to wait a few more years before trying for another. One is a handful as it is. We don't really have a day care at St. Mungos, but the nurses and some of the more stable victims really love her and they watch her while I do my rounds. I don't think they could handle two of my children running around." Ginny laughed

"Accio coffee pot!" the coffee pot flew towards the table from the counter and poured itself into the two glasses, along came the sugar cubes, plunking two in each cup. Hermione used her wand to twirl the spoon. She loved being lazy sometimes.

"Speaking of children, ours are about to squish poor Crookshanks." said Ginny laughing as she saw James rolling on the cat and Rose playing with its fluffy tail.

"Don't worry, he isn't being hurt." said Hermione. "But I think he has had quite enough of the two. She walked into the adjoining room and swept up the old cat and tossed him into her and Ron's bedroom, closing the door behind it.

"Lets go for a walk." said Hermione. "It's a few hours till the boys arrive and I'm extremely bored." They dressed the children in warm clothing and set them into their strollers. As they left the house the cold air of January crept up to them.

"Burr! Its much colder this year than last." Ginny cast a warming spell around the foursome and they continued to stroll along.

An hour later the women arrived back home to see the chimney going.

"The boys must be back already." as they walked into the house there were no sign of Harry or Ron. Ginny and Hermione instinctively grabbed hold of their wands, ready to face whatever had come into the home. They moved into the formal living area, wands up and a squeal erupted from Hermione's lips.

"Mum!" she embraced her mother with wide arms. "Dad!" he swung her in her arms and set her back down kissing her cheek.

"How is my little pumpkin roll?"

"Oh! So much better know that you are here. Mum! How did you get in? oh! I miss you so much!" She hugged her mother and father once more before turning to get Rose.

"Well-" said her mother "You forgot to lock the door." Hermione quickly turned red. She never forgot anything. Especially locking the door. "Oh! My grandbaby!" said her mother picking up Rose and throwing her into the air. Rose giggled and squealed while being played with. "I've got something for you." she said to Rose. Mrs. Granger walked towards he purse and pulled out a little stuffed giraffe. Rose immediately grabbed and grunted for it.

"Mom! you know the last time you brought something she wouldn't let it go until she wore it out too badly." Already Rose was dragging the Giraffe with her through the carpet. James tried to grab it from her but that quickly was abandoned once Rose began to cry.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and Ron appeared before the guests. "Mom!" he said embracing his mother-in-law. "Pop!" Mr. Granger gave Ron a big pat on the back. "Gin, Harry had to go home, said you and James need to come home too. Don't worry, its nothing bad." He hugged his sister and nephew goodbye before seeing them apparate away to Godricks hollow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

At Harry and Ginny's home

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny and James apparated into the nursery. She set James down in his crib and went to find Harry. "Harry? Darling? Where are you?" Harry snuck behind her and covered her eyes. She gasped and once she realized it was him she laughed sultrily. Harry began to kiss her neck. "oh!" she said in reply. He moved down to the shoulders and arms, back up to her neck and cheeks. She turned around and he kissed her deeply. "what's this all about?"

"Just had a good day is all." he swept her up off her feet.

"Oh! Harry, what are you doing?" He walked her down the hallway and kicked their bedroom door open. He set her down on their bed and began to kiss her all over. Slowly he unbuttoned her top and closed the door.

James was silently asleep in his crib and a shooting star fell from the sky.


	7. Diagon Alley

Ch. 7

"Ron it's fine, really. I helped defeat the dark lord too you know. I know how to defend myself." Hermione said huffily towards Ron.

"I know, I just don't want you hurt. You aren't even going with Rose." Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Ron, It's just Diagon Alley. I will come back I promise." she kissed Ron and Rose before walking into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." with swoop and a flash of green fire, she was being suctioned to Diagon Ally to get a good rest from family life, and to go shopping. As she arrived it sent her back a little. She landed in the Leaky Cauldron and walked straight through the back. She tapped her wand on the bricks, stood still, and watched the bricks fall back and vanish all together.

She couldn't believe how lovely it was. It had been six years since they had been there. She laughed, remembering being Bellatrix and almost not escaping off of that dragon. How her life had been, heavily, tamed since her last year at Hogwarts. She went from hunting for horcruxes and stunning death eaters to burping a baby and falling asleep at nine every night.

She walked towards Gringotts to get Galleons from her and Ron's account.

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Weasley." said one of the goblins as she walked through the large doors. She met with a goblin and proceeded to walk down to the trolly-esque car to her vault. As she left her vault and walked into the Lobby of Gringotts she unmistakably saw someone she hadn't seen in years. Hermione hid herself behind a pillar and watched the man as he left the bank. Swiftly she followed him out of the door. He was alone, 'how odd' she thought as she followed him. Then he disappeared into Flourish and Blott's. After a few minutes she saw him reappear. A woman gave him a little blonde haired baby and with her nose in the air swiftly left wit Hough slapping him across the face. Hermione almost wished she hadn't just witnessed the acts passing between the, obviously, divorced couple. As she looked a little closer she could tell it was Pansy Parkinson. She couldn't believe it. The highly publicized wedding of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and now, a divorce. This must be their meeting point to switch off their boy. As she tried to walk away she was pushed and fell in the way of Draco himself.

"Hello Mudblood." said Draco in his usual sneering way, only his voice was a slight deeper.

"Hello Malfoy, see they haven't locked you up in Azkaban for the rest of your life yet."

"Yes, you would say something like that. Being married to that piece of shit really has affected your smarts Hermione." Hermione turned furiously red.

"And being divorced with that pug looking ex-wife of yours must have affected your status." Draco was infuriated and began to turn when the boy began to cry.

"Oh shut up!" he said to the baby.

"You cant talk to a baby like that!" said Hermione arms crossed.

"I will talk to my child however I chose. Its mine not yours. Where is yours by the way. Not babysitting your precious Harry's baby too? What is his name? James, oh how wonderful." Draco had sneered.

"As a matter of fact I am a damn better mother than you could ever be as a father." Hermione hadn't even realized what she had said, but it was true. Draco's eyes seemed to turn bright red.

"What did you say?" Draco turned and faced Hermione, inches away from her. Her wand was ready.

"I said I am a BETTER mother than you are a father." Draco growled and pulled his wand.

"Going to kill me in front of all these people? Wont they lock you up with your dad if you do? Or has mummy gone there too? It'll be a little family reunion." Draco kept his wand steady and so did Hermione.

"good day Mrs. Weasley. I will not prove my worth to you because you are worthless. I hope that half blood daughter of yours is as smart as you, my Scorpious will stomp her at everything she does, lavishly." Hermione rolled her eyes

"Are you saying I'm smart? Is that inadvertently a compliment Malfoy?" Draco turned and walked in the other direction. "I need an ice cream." said Hermione walking towards Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor.


	8. TO MY READERS

TO MY READERS

I AM CAMPING AND I AM NOT WRITING UNTIL I AM BACK AT HOME.

I WILL UPDATE IN ABOUT A WEEK

I AM SORRY

HEATHER


	9. Valbertines day

Ch. 8

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoThree years laterxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was well known in the wizarding company of the Weasley friends and family that Hermione and Ron were not having the best of luck in their marriage. The problems began when the bought a bigger house closer to the Burrow. It was a beautiful home, four bedroom, two bathrooms, large but no winding staircases. Perfect for the family of three and the soon to arrive number four. Everything was perfect, the Ministry had given Ron a promotion and he was now making double his previous paychecks and Hermione was still working with the few remaining permanent residence of St. Mungos.

Then February 13th happened.

"Come on Rose!" chuckled Hermione as she picked up the child from the sandbox. "it's time to go home and see daddy."

"Daddy daddy!" Rose clapped

"yes, daddy. Now remember what I told you. Mommy and daddy are both very very busy tomorrow, you know what tomorrow is right?" Rose looked at her mother with an excited face.

"uh-hu uh-hu! Valbertines day!"

"ha-ha, yes baby! Valentines day! Now, remember to give your daddy the card when dinner is over okay?"

"Okee-dokee!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoLater that nightxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Rose was getting agitated.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Hermione was giving quick glances out of the window every other second. 'I should apparate to Ginny's! No, it's not a big deal Hermione, he's probably caught up at the office, at nine o'clock at night' "Nine!" Hermione shot out of her seat and rushed to Rose. Swept her up and took her into the bathroom.

"Mommy where's daddy?"

"he will be here soon baby don't worry. Now, lets get you ready for bed. Bath time!"

"ya! Bathy bathy!" Hermione grabbed Rose and tickled her before starting the bath.

"Now, do you want Mr. Bubbles? Or do you want mommy's purple bubbles?"

"purple!"

"Alright" Hermione set Rose in the bathtub and started playing with her. "Oop! Where is your ducky?"

"ducky?"

"Here he is!" Hermione swept the duck up off the floor and squeaked it!" Rose let out her infectious little girl giggle.

"All right you my dear are all clean, stand up!" Rose stood in the bath water and stretched her arms out. "Good girl Rose!" Hermione wrapped Rose in a towel, wiping the bubbles off of the little girls face.

"Mommy, daddy's card?"

"I will give it to him when he gets home. Now, lets get you dressed and I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Three piggy's!"

"All right, three piggy's."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoMidnightxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Happy valentines day." Hermione whispered as she rubbed her stomach. Only four months in, it seemed like forever. Ron had still not come home. Hermione began pacing the floor once again. "You need sleep." she told herself. She wandered through the house, checking in on Rose every few minutes. Suddenly she heard a ruckus from outside her home. She flew back the curtains to see what it was in hopes that it was her husband. Alas, it was not. Hermione ran to the front door to see two teenagers fighting right on her lawn. She hurriedly grabbed her wand and ran out side.

"Hey! Hey! Get out of here! HEY!" the two kids had not noticed her screams. "HEY! I said leave!" She ran down the steps towards the yard. "Confundu--augh!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoSt. Mungosxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hermione! Hermione!" was someone calling her? Was this a dream? The last thing she remembered was the trip. 'the trip!' did she trip? It was all blurry and it happened to fast. Her stomach hurt

"huh? Wha-where am I?"

"Oh thank god!" Ginny grabbed her and started crying.

"Gin-Ginny?"

"Oh Hermione you're okay!"

"I- I'm fine, a little shaken, I'm fine. Where is Ron?"

There was a silence.

"Where is he?"

"Um, 'Mione." Oh no, she knew it was bad. Harry never restored to calling her Mione unless something was bad. "Ron's not doing so good."

"What do you mean 'not so good'?"

"He was on auror business last night and he got hit."

"hit!" Hermione rose quickly, her head instantly spun.

"don't!" said Ginny relaxing Hermione.

"Well, it wasn't by a spell. He was working in the muggle part of London, he was hit by a bus."

"oh my-" Hermione suddenly went limp from the shock and fainted.

"Nurse! Nurse!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoThree hours laterxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Ginny wiping Hermione's brow.

"I feel better, why?"

"Um, well, we don't want to chock you like we did the last time but-"

"but what?" Hermione rubbed her hand over her belly. It was flat. she rubbed it again, more frantically this time. Ginny began crying. Hermione instantly knew, her eyes grew big and suddenly she fell weak.

"my baby" she whispered.

"my baby!"

MY BABY!!" Hermione began to be frantic, pulling her hair and cackling, tossing and turning.

"Nurse! Nurse! Help!" five nurses ran to Ginny's side. Four held Hermione down while the fifth induced Hermione.

"My baby!" tears fell down Hermione's as she gasped for air and let her muscles relax.

"My baby."


	10. physical therapy

Ch. 9

St Mungos

"Well, Mrs. Weasley I am going to be blunt. Your husband, Ronald, will need intensive physical therapy."

Hermione was sitting in a office, her face blank, Rose reading a children's book in the corner. The room was quite ghastly. Green wallpaper covered three of the four walls, the fourth was a large window. Wooden border went across the wall, cracked and green in some spots from mold. The pictures hanging on the wall were dusty and most crooked. The man in front of her must have been older than Dumbledore himself, god bless his soul.

"There isn't anything you can do? Mr.Gregginwand I work at St Mungos, I'm sure there is another way to go around this."

"Mrs. Weasley, not to offend you, but nothing magical will make your husband walk properly again. We can easily fix the problem with the swish of a wand but he will never walk upright or straight, he will always wobble like a chair with one leg too short for the other three. It should only take two years for the physical therapy to work."

"Two years? Why so long? Mr.Gregginwand, we don't have the money from my paycheck alone to support our family."

"Mrs. Weasley there is a thing called Disability. Since your husband was working for the ministry at the time of the incident, there is no need to fret. You will get paid a settlement fee and his wages will still come as easily as they have before."

"I understand that sir, but two years? Surely they wont be sending us a check for two years."

"Madame, do not fret. Mr. Weasley is a fine man who was hurt in the line of duty. You will survive."

The two bid each other good day as Hermione picked up Rose and strapped her into her stroller.

"Two years? Surely that man has gone mad from old age!"

"Come on sissy, lets visit daddy."

"daddy daddy!"

Hermione pushed the stroller down three long corridors. Each leading to a different vicinity. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed slowly as they passed the maternity ward. Touching her stomach she let a tear fall. "you would be here by now." she whispered to herself. Ron had been in a coma for the last five months. The bus had hit him straight on in a duel. Ron, not being familiar with things such as buses, backed into a street during a fight with the few remaining rise-againsters; a follow up, and not so good, group of bandits who claim themselves as the third-coming of Voldermort.

Hermione turned into the ward containing muggle caused injuries. There was Ron, his fire engine red hair tossed in his face by sleep.

"daddy!"

"Ah! There is my little Rose, My perfect little flower!" Ron grabbed Rose and kissed her all over, blowing raspberries on her little cheek.

"You know my dear, I realized something." he said turning to Hermione

"And what would that be?" she smiled, even if her baby where gone, at least Ron wasn't.

"That being an auror is much harder than Harry makes it seem."

"Hm" Hermione sat down in the chair next to Ron and closed her eyes.

"Now, you need to get off daddy, he's a little hurt okay?" said Ron kissing his baby girl

"okay"

"Well, look who is alive!"

"Harry!"

"Ron! Glad to see you are awake, I'm sure they have filled you in on everything."

"Yes, yes indeed they have. A bit of a shock at first. It's not every day you wake up five months after falling asleep."

"Um, Harry, do you mind taking Rose for a moment. I need to speak to Ron." Harry knodded and grabbed his niece.

Ron turned to Hermione from his hospital bed. "Babe? What's wrong?" Hermione was speechless. For the first time Ron took a look at his wife.

"Honey, weren't you pregnant? Did the baby come? What was it? Where is he?" Hermione's eyes welled with tears.

"Honey? Hermione? Mione what's wro-" It hit him. "I-our-my- your- I- ah-but that can't-Mione?"

She could barely nod her head, the pain shot up like a sleeping dragon awaked after hundreds of years.

"Oh Hermione" Ron began crying. His son, his daughter, his child. Rose's sibling, their love. The two held each other for what seemed an eternity before Harry came back into the room.

"I'm sorry Ron. I should have gone with you to London, I know the streets better than you. It would have never happened. The-" He couldn't say it. Harry couldn't say the words.

"It's okay Harry, Can you just take Rose home with you tonight, James would enjoy her company."

"Yeah, okay."

Hermione laid beside Ron on the hospital bed, together they fell asleep tasting the salt of each others tears and the loss they would never regain.


	11. TO MY READERSII

TO MY READERS

I AM TURNING 18 NEXT WEEK, SO THERE IS MOSTLIKELY NOT GOING TO BE AN UPDATE FOR ANOTHER WEEK. MY SCHEDULE IS GETTING TIGHTER WITH COLLEGE STARTING TOMORROW AND WORKING FULL TIME. PLUS, IM GOING TO DISNEYLAND FOR MY BIRTHDAY. SO, I KNOW I LEFT YOU ALL ON A CLIFF BUT BARE WITH ME, MAYBE THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH WILL GIVE ME SOME INSPERATION!

LOVE ALWAYS

HEATHER


End file.
